sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πανεπιστήμια Αυστραλίας
Πανεπιστήμια Αυστραλίας Universities in Australia thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Αυστραλία|Αυστραλιανό Πανεπιστήμιο , Bond. ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος Universities National *Australian Catholic University ACU, NSW (both in Sydney): North Sydney (MacKillop), Strathfield (Mount St. Mary); Qld: Brisbane (McAuley); ACT: Canberra (Signadou); Vic: Ballarat (Aquinas); Melbourne (St Patrick's). *University of Notre Dame Australia, Fremantle, Broome and Sydney. Australian Capital Territory *University of Canberra, Canberra *Australian National University ANU, Canberra New South Wales *Charles Sturt University, Bathurst, Wagga Wagga, Albury, Dubbo, Manly, Orange, Canberra *Macquarie University, Sydney *University of New England, Armidale *University of New South Wales, Sydney, Canberra *University of Newcastle, Newcastle, Callaghan, Ourimbah, Port Macquarie *Southern Cross University, Coffs Harbour, Lismore, Tweed Heads *University of Sydney, Sydney, Orange *University of Technology, Sydney *University of Western Sydney *University of Wollongong Victoria *University of Melbourne, Melbourne, Parkville *Monash University, Melbourne (Clayton, Caulfield, Berwick, Peninsula, Parkville), Churchill (Gippsland) , Malaysia, South Africa *Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology, Melbourne (CBD, Brunswick, Bundoora), Vietnam (Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City) *Swinburne University of Technology, Melbourne *La Trobe University, Melbourne, Albury-Wodonga, Bendigo, Beechworth, Shepparton, Mildura, Mt Buller *Deakin University, Geelong, Melbourne, Warrnambool *University of Ballarat, Ballarat *Victoria University, Melbourne Queensland *Bond University, Gold Coast *Central Queensland University, Bundaberg, Gladstone, Mackay, Rockhampton and Brisbane. *Griffith University, Brisbane and Gold Coast *James Cook University, Townsville and Cairns *University of Queensland, Brisbane *Queensland University of Technology, Brisbane *University of Southern Queensland, Toowoomba *University of the Sunshine Coast, Sunshine Coast Western Australia *Curtin University of Technology, Perth and Sydney. *Edith Cowan University, Perth and Bunbury *Murdoch University, Perth *University of Western Australia, Perth and Albany. *University of Notre Dame Australia, Perth, Broome and Sydney. South Australia *University of Adelaide, Adelaide, Waite and Roseworthy *Adelaide Cranfield University, Defence College of Management and Technology, Adelaide *Flinders University, Adelaide *University of South Australia, Adelaide and Whyalla *Carnegie Mellon University, Heinz School Australia, Adelaide Tasmania *University of Tasmania, Hobart and Launceston Northern Territory *Charles Darwin University, Darwin and Alice Springs(formerly Northern Territory University) Other self-accrediting higher education institutions These institutions are for nearly all practical purposes, universities. However, they are deemed not to be because their academic focus is too narrow. *Australian Maritime College, Launceston *Batchelor Institute of Indigenous Tertiary Education, Northern Territory: Alice Springs, Batchelor, Darwin, Tennant Creek, Nhulunbuy, Katherine, Yarrabah and Western Australia: Kununurra *Melbourne College of Divinity, Melbourne (associated with the University of Melbourne) State and territory accredited higher education institutions Each qualification these institutions offer must first be approved by the relevant state or territory authority. For the purposes of maintainability, the list below only aims to include institutions that create their own degree, masters or doctorate courses - not those that deliver courses created by others, or create only lesser courses. Links to full lists of Higher Education course originators can be found at the bottom of this section. Institutions that only deliver higher education courses created by another institution can be found via the parent institution listed. Government Specialist *Victorian College of the Arts, Melbourne (associated with the University of Melbourne) *National Art School, Sydney *National Institute of Dramatic Art, Sydney *Australian Film, Television and Radio School, Sydney General *Box Hill Institute, Melbourne *Canberra Institute of Technology, Canberra *Gordon Institute of TAFE, Geelong *Monash College, Melbourne (associated with Monash University) *Northern Melbourne Institute of Technology, Melbourne *TAFE South Australia Christian National *Australian College of Theology and affiliates, Sydney, Brisbane, Melbourne, Adelaide and Perth *ICI College completely through correspondence via Tasmania *Institute for the Nations - Australia, Youth With A Mission affiliate registered in ACT *Tabor College, Adelaide, Hobart, Melbourne, Perth and Sydney New South Wales *Lois Reid College of Counselling Studies, Tamworth *Avondale College, Cooranbong (New South Wales) *Campion College Australia, Sydney *College of Christian Higher Education, Sydney *Sydney College of Divinity, Sydney *Wesley Institute for Ministry and the Arts, Sydney *Moore Theological College *Sydney Missionary and Bible College South Australia *Adelaide College of Divinity (associated with Flinders University) *Adelaide College of Ministries *Australian Lutheran College, Adelaide *Bible College of South Australia, Adelaide Tasmania *Worldview Centre for Inter-Cultural Studies, Hobart Queensland *Brisbane College of Theology *Christian Heritage College, Brisbane *Malyon College, Brisbane *Nazerene Theological College, Brisbane Victoria *Catholic Theological College, Melbourne *Harvest Bible College, Melbourne *John Paul II Institute for Marriage and Family, Melbourne *Kingsley College, Melbourne Western Australia *Harvest West Bible College, Perth *Perth Bible College Other private Specialist *Adelaide Central School of Art *Australian College of Applied Psychology, Sydney and Brisbane *Australian College of Natural Medicine, Brisbane, Perth and Melbourne *Australian College of Physical Education, Sydney *Australian Guild of Music Education, Melbourne *Australian Institute of Public Safety, Melbourne *Australian Institute of Music, Sydney *Australian International Hotel School, Canberra *Billy Blue School of Graphic Arts, Sydney *Earth Institute, Sydney *International College of Hotel Management, Adelaide *Invisage, Brisbane *Jansen Newman Institute, Sydney *Jschool: Journalism Education & Training *Kaylene Kranz and Associates, Adelaide *Kollel Beth Hatalmud Yehuda Fishman Institute, Melbourne *Le Cordon Bleu Australia, Adelaide *Marcus Oldham College, Geelong *National Institute of Health Sciences, Canberra *Nature Care College, Sydney *Oceania Polytechnic Institute of Education, Melbourne *QANTM, Brisbane *Raffles College of Design and Commerce, Sydney *SAE Institute, Sydney, Byron Bay, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide, Perth *Southern School of Natural Therapies, Melbourne *Sydney Graphics College *William Blue International Hotel Management School, Sydney General *Alexander Institute of Technology, Perth *Gibaran Learning Group (incorporating Australian Institute of Business Administration, Entrepreneurship Institute Australia, and Tourism Institute Australia), Adelaide *Holmes Institute, Melbourne *ILM Australia, None. Although registered in Australia, it only delivers courses outside the country *Navitas World, Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and various places in other countries *Open Polytechnic of New Zealand, via an affiliate in Melbourne Full listings * ACT * NSW * NT * Queensland * SA * Tasmania * Victoria * WA Institutions operating in the external territories are auspiced by the Commonwealth Department of Education, Science and Training. However, there are none at this time (2005). Groupings of universities *Australian Vice-Chancellors' Committee - the peak higher education institution group. *Group of Eight - the most prestigious universities. *IRU Australia - universities that aim to have the prestige of the Group of Eight. *Australian Technology Network - technically minded universities that promote themselves as offering more practical courses than the prestigious and trying-to-be-prestigious ones. Two of the Group of Eight were once "technical universities". *New Generation Universities - some of the universities that were formerly colleges of advanced education and were designated universities with the collapse of the binary divide in 1988. *Universitas 21 - a worldwide group of universities founded by the University of Melbourne. In an Australian context, it is like the Group of Eight, but more elite. *Open Universities Australia - a group of universities that offer distance education courses as part of a common platform. *List of all federally auspiced higher education institutions in Australia. Rankings of universities 2006 Shanghai Jiao Tong University's academic ranking of world universities In 2006 the "Academic Ranking of World Universities" http://ed.sjtu.edu.cn/ranking.htm, produced by Shanghai Jiao Tong University's Institute of Higher Education, ranked Australian universities accordingly: 2005 Teaching Performance Rankings (The Australian) This table shows the teaching standards in Australia universities and was published in The Australian newspaper. The scaling method used in preparing this league table had seven components: # CEQ (Course Experience Questionnaire) generic skills: 17.91% # CEQ good teaching: 18.5% # CEQ overall satisfaction: 18.9% # Students in full-time employment after they graduate: 11.48% # Those that go on to full-time study: 10.29% # Drop-out or attrition rates: 10.65% # Student progress or pass rates: 12.26% 2006 Times Higher Education Supplement Australian Rankings This list shows the international ranking of Australian universities that had been included in the top 100 universities as determined by the Times Higher Education Supplement Asiaweek's Australian top ranking universities In 2000, Asiaweek ranked Asia's universities and grouped them according to whether they were a generalist Multi-Disciplinary or a Science and Technology university. http://www.asiaweek.com/asiaweek/features/universities2000/rank_country/index.html In 1999, Asiaweek released the first regional listing of Asia's best universities. http://www.asiaweek.com/asiaweek/universities/schools/rank_by_country.html Australian universities in the list and their rankings were: 2005 Melbourne Institute International Standing of Australian Universities A study released by the Melbourne Institute http://melbourneinstitute.com/publications/reports/MelbIndex.pdf (operated by the University of Melbourne) in 2005 examined Australian universities on the basis of: * international standing of staff (40%) * graduate programs (16%) * undergraduate intake (11%) * undergraduate programs (14%) * resources (11%), and * the views of Deans and CEOs (8%). Ranking performance by other measures Universities can also be ranked by other measures * Academic disciplines * Graduate satisfaction * Graduate emploment prospects Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Αυστραλία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in Australia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *